Intraocular lens delivery systems have been developed but have several shortcomings. To implant an intraocular lens into an eye, an incision needs to be made in the eye to allow for passage of a delivery device and/or the intraocular lens. In general, it is desirable to make the incision is small as possible to cause the least amount of damage to the eye and shorten the healing process. Depending on the configuration and/or size of the intraocular lens, some intraocular lenses need to be deformed, sometimes controllably, into a smaller delivery profile so they will fit through the incision and into the eye. Delivery devices and/or systems are needed that can controllably deform or alter the configuration or orientation of the intraocular lens for delivery through an incision in an eye.